Circus Girl
by Capo LunaRossa
Summary: Albus wants to liven up the school by showing them a different type of magic that is not taught there called circus magic. He brings in a favor from an old friend whose wrath he fears more than Voldemort himself. Along with a grabbing the attention of a certain veela who refuses to let a dark lord or a circus get in her way.
1. Chapter 1

**-I do not own the harry potter characters and this takes place during Harry's Fourth year, but it will not be focused on his experience in the tournament. I only own Felicia and Silver-**

Chapter 1

"It's really hard to locate you." Headmaster Dumbledore said, a smile on his lips as he looks at his friend. Felicia chuckles, "That's the point Albus. I do not want to be found. So, spit it out, what do you need from me?"

He nodded getting straight to the point, "I want to liven up Hogwarts by showing the students a different way to use magic." Felicia nodded in understanding and added "You are aware that our magic is not that easy to learn, correct? It's dangerous and we do not use wands for our magic. So, the students must have a strong amount of magic in them to truly practice our craft." Felicia crossed her arms, "In addition, we are not consider wizards. So, what do you plan on telling the Ministry if they ask?"

"I will lie,"

Felicia glares at him, "You know that the Ministry knows my face very well and still holds a grudge against me for I did."

Dumbledore took a moment to think about her words and glances at the silver haired girl next to Felicia. "I understand. Which is why she should do it." He said.

Felicia's eyes widen, a blazing rage in them.

"That's why you asked for me to bring someone who could use the same magic as me," said Felicia.

Dumbledore smiles, "Yes," only for it to fall when Felicia stood up and point her walking stick at face. That fear slowly slips into Dumbledore's eyes because he knows he will not stand a chance if she does something that's if she has not already and he doesn't know it. After all circus magic is unpredictable.

"Felicia,"

Felicia eyes shift to Silver who smiles at her, "I'll do it, Felicia. So, do not worry being in danger and it will be fun. I will also make sure that the students will not get hurt." Felicia sighed and shook her head. "Worrying about the students is Albus job. I worry about you. Especially, if the Ministry finds out about your type of magic," Felicia said.

"I know, but I'm curious about the tournament," Silver said.

Felicia frowns her grip on the walking stick, unmoving from Dumbledore's face who's gaze shift between Felicia and Silver.

"That's even more reason for me decline allowing you to that,"

"Bartemius Crouch Snr doesn't know about what happened, so he will not know anything about circus magic or connect Silver to you." Dumbledore said, hoping his words will change her mind.

Silver nodded and said, "I'll be okay, so don't worry." Felicia shifted her eyes back to Dumbledore who had a grandfatherly smile on his face.

"Albus, if anything happens to Silver I will decapitate you and use your head as a circus prop." Headmaster Dumbledore took a sharp intake of breath before nodding since he did not trust his voice to speak. The woman who stood in front of him shot fear into him more than Voldemort did to the wizarding world.

Silver had to look away from the scene to give the headmaster a little peace of mind that she will not be like Felicia or more like not wanting to see how powerful wizard like him was afraid of Felicia. "Good." Felicia said giving him one last evil eye before turning to Silver eyes quickly softening as she hugged Silver before leaving. After she left his office the headmaster started to slightly relax in his chair getting his composure back in order before looking at Silver with his grandfatherly look.

"Do you have any questions?" Silver nodded "If it's okay can I set things up outside?" Dumbledore stoked his long beard thinking, "Yes, that would be fine. The students will be here tomorrow do you want me to tell them about you?" her lips lift up into a smile and shaking her head said, "I would prefer for them to find out by themselves it's more fun that way do not you think Headmaster?" he smiles "Yes, I completely agree with you."

"Well if you would excuse me Headmaster I have to set things up. Oh and teachers are welcome to take a look. However, if there are students inside then I would like it if they watched from afar without getting notice. I do not want the students to get distracted and get hurt." Dumbledore nods "Will do and Welcome to Hogwarts Silver." she gives him a smile and a small bow before vanishing in a shower of confetti. Dumbledore chuckles picking out some of the confetti of his beard. "This will be an interesting year."

 **A/N: This is a small preview of a story with the same name in my Wattpadd profile. I plan for a Hogwarts: a Mystery with some characters from the books story to be uploaded here. If multiple people request more chapters for this story I will upload them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-I do not own the harry potter characters. I only my own made up characters Felicia and Silver-**

Chapter 2

The day of the student's arrival came quickly. Students unloaded from the Hogwarts Express excited for the new school year. Silver already had a purple and blue tent set up. She was glad that none of the students passed by there. Along the fact that they had to go straight inside for the grand feast and the sorting of new students. It was its usual loudness at dinner with the students catching up with friends and talking about how their summers went. That Silver could hear them from outside when they clapped.

 ***Next Day***

"Fred, what's that?" "Do not know George should we check it out?" Two red headed twins were outside in the early morning gathering ingredients for their experiments. Near the lake where on the far right they saw a purple and blue tent. They got closer to the tent instead of going through the front they tried to sneak in through the back. "What are you two doing?" Silver asked standing right behind them with her arms crossed as she stared down at them who were in crawling position. They slowly turned their head toward Silver who was waiting patiently for their answer. "We… ah…" they started to say but could not come up with a lie to say. Since they really did not know what to say especially since they did not know her.

"You two can come in through the front and I do not bite. My name is Silver by the way." They both jump up to their feet, "Well them we shall. I'm Fred and I'm George we are the famous jokers of Hogwarts." Silver giggles, "Nice to meet you both. Come follow me," she said leading them around to the front of the tent. Silver motions for them to enter first it was bigger than what it looked on the outside since it has multiple trampolines of different sizes and lengths, cannons, tight rope, trapezes, big balls, hoops, etc. "This is amazing!" they said in a union Silver nodded, "Yep. You guys are welcome to come here often seeing that the both of you were able to enter."

The twins crook their heads to the side, "What do you mean?" they asked.

"Well this tent has an old charm on it that only allows the ones who have a specific amount of circus magic or simply a skill for performing on stage," Silver said, waving toward the equipment around them.

"Oh! What's circus magic? I never heard of it before," George said and glances at Fred, "and you, Fred?" he shook his head. Silver scratches the back of her neck, "it's a type of magic not many are fond of." They purse their lips in attempt to understand what Silver said.

Silver frowned and tried again, "An easier way to explain is that I use kind of magic to do tricks for people." Their eyes lit up, "You mean similar to pranks?" Fred asked.

Silver nodded, "I would go into more detail and show you guys but don't you have to attend class?"

They frown, "But you will tell us more later," George said.

Silver smiled and nodded.

The twins high five each other, "Finally, a fun professor." Fred said.

"I knew it was going to be the twins to find her first." Dumbledore said as he watched from a far.


End file.
